Anschluss
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: Now changed to a collection of drabbles I have written for Percy Jackson. May include some events from Heroes of Olympus. Mostly One-shots/Drabbles. May mostly be centered around Percy. -Shini
1. Heros Darkness

**Hero's Darkness**

_Summary: Every hero has a dark side to them. Percy was always an honorable and noble friend, so Annabeth is disbelieving as she muses about his dark side. Post TLO. Drabble/Speculation fic._

Perseus Jackson.

The son of the Sea God, Poseidon, and son of Sally Jackson.

The first time Annabeth met him, she knew he was the one that would finally convince Chiron she could go on a quest. She never expected to be friends with him, much less best friends. But it happened, starting during their first quest, and then growing stronger along their second.

Annabeth knew Percy was fiercely loyal to his friends. It came as no surprise that he would try and rescue her when she was taken. And, as she struggled to hold up the sky, it wasn't the thought of Luke giving her motivation to keep on going.

No, all the way, it was Percy. That was when she knew she was in love with him. And that love only increased when he elected to stay behind in Mount St. Helens to allow her a chance to escape.

Then, when it came to the decisive war with the Titans…

Percy was always an honourable and noble friend, so Annabeth was in denial when she saw his dark side.

She heard from Nico of both situations where Percy was more violent than usual. First, when he grabbed Leneus by the shirt aggressively. She knew that most arguments Percy was in never turned physical, especially when it was with a near defenceless person and/or their ally.

She reasoned that Leneus _was _being a coward, and the fact that Percy was under pressure from his Great Prophecy. And she assumed that her calling him a coward played a part in it. She tensed up with shame as she recalled that moment. Percy hadn't deserved her accusations at all.

She recalled also how, with Nico telling her, Percy almost choking the kid to death. Sure, Nico betrayed him and all, but Percy didn't _need_ to hurt a child that he had been protecting for the better part of a year. She expected, alternatively, some yelling, at the least, and maybe a punch in the shoulder or two, but never anything that would threaten his life.

Yet again, she chalked that up to the Great Prophecy, and the fact that Percy had to jump in the River Styx. He wouldn't have done that with a clearer head.

Annabeth however, was more wary about the display of power Percy had used with the Achilles Curse. Anyone would be drunk with power, and Percy was no exception.

But, it still gave her a sense of… something like despair. Because she knew even the most pure hearted hero could be corrupted by power.

For a moment, when Percy had laughed that insane laugh, and when he didn't retreat at once when their forces had spread out more than they could spare – she had thought she had lost him. Another one of her best friends eaten by power.

Sure, Percy was still on their side… but she was more worried about the fact that it might have changed him. Changed the only person that never let her down or truly loved. She didn't want her Seaweed Brain to disappear _ever_.

But Percy came back to her. He didn't succumb to it at all. Normal heroes would have had a big head, thinking they could take on anything, but Percy didn't. He kept a clear head, knew that he had to retreat when he saw Kronos enter the battlefield.

Yet another thing that made Percy special.

And when Percy looked as if he would accept immortality, her heart pounded harder than ever. And the wave of relief, when Percy had refused it, that swept over her heart made it thump even faster.

She knew why Percy had turned down immortality. He had done it for her. _For her_.

She didn't know what had sent her such a… an awesome boyfriend. Hades, that was an understatement.

But Annabeth was content that Percy would always be her Seaweed Brain. Even with the dark strings attached to him, she knew that the goodness in him would always outweigh the bad.

* * *

**A/N: Probably the most CHEESIEST FIC I have ever done in my whole life... nope, wait, I can think of one cheesier. Meh, just some speculation on Percy's dark side. Also, I didn't copy this idea from ANYONE. I was just rereading TLO in my room, then thought - Hey! Percy gets kind of bad in this fic more than others.**

**I was concentrating more on Annabeth's reaction, though. Did anyone else think that she was kind of annoying in the last fic? But I'm only thinking about the part where she yelled at him, saying that Percy was a coward. That really irked me.**

**Anyway, I do hope you readers review. ;) Maybe register your own opnions about Percy's bad side. Now I'm thinking of Spiderman 3...**


	2. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

_Summary: When he finally remembers, it's too late._

* * *

When he wakes, he is gasping.

The nightmare he had… it is the worst since he woke up on the borders of the Roman Camp with no idea who he was.

However, cannot remember what it is about. All he can scrounge up is, of course, the glimmer of blonde, and the feelings of absolute dread.

As the day goes by, he is a walking jumble of nerves. The dream is still haunting him, and he can't shake the feeling that something is… out of place.

When he goes to bed again that night, no dreams come to him.

It's an unnatural occurrence – he has dreams every time he sleeps. So why…?

It is the first of many dreamless nights to come.

Usually, he'd dream about a pretty girl, with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. In them, she always made him laugh, and they were always hanging out together. And, in one of those blissful dreams, they had kissed.

He just assumes that she is his girlfriend. After all, who else would she be? And so, he keeps his eyes off the more beautiful girls around this Camp, and avoids romance.

He's clinging to the hope that he will meet this wonderful girl.

But, for all his enthusiasm, he just cannot seem to place her name.

Ever since the nightmare, a strange feeling of fear wraps around his being, always shadowing him.

It is as if he needs to know something. Or was it that… he's afraid of knowing it?

With each passing day, the dread deepens, and the dreamless nights only add to it.

He wakes one morning, and does not remember seeing unblemished skin and melodic tones. Instead, it is the brush of a haunting whisper that remains with his, etched indelibly within his mind.

"_Remember me_."

Later that day, when his skin is being shown fierce heat while canoeing over the banks of the sea, the alarms go off.

The other campers see intruders. However, he sees it as his own personal hell.

He's telling the others that they are not here to make war, even as he watches the armed ship approach. He sees the gleam of resilient wood, and the deep carving of words on its flesh.

_Argo II_

The events pass in a dream. The hostile greetings, the upturned frowns and the clank of gritting teeth (mostly on the Roman side) just do not seem to matter at all.

He only sees the eyes of the Greek Campers, full of, or maybe even haunted by grief.

The sharp feeling in his gut increases.

When the newcomers see him, they just smile, but it's hollow and empty, just like his heart will be.

He doesn't return the gesture. His thoughts are a whirl, wondering, as – _orange shirts brightened by the sun_ – and why – _just WHY_ – are there all glimmers of straight brown, short dirty blonde, and long black…

But no curled blonde hair, like a princess's.

When a black-haired Goth girl – _Thalia_ -, who has this silver aura about her, begins to pull him to the side, he almost resists.

His thoughts are colliding, and the feeling of pure dread increases. He almost feels sick, but the sight of churning, but shimmering waves and soft sand under hit feet calm him. But only slightly.

When the girl opens her mouth, he almost tells her not to say anything. Why bother? He can sense it in the air, the nauseating regret and grief and guilt are crashing together, and he doesn't know how to stop her from telling him until it is too late.

"She's gone, Percy." The words, uttered softly, are so much like the haunting melody of that morning, and he feels his heart rupturing and tearing and shredding and –

The world has never looked darker.

* * *

**A/N: I just felt the need to try and do something that is not cliche when regarding _The Son of Neptune_. I don't think it worked. ;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
